villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
I Put a Spell on You
"I Put a Spell on You" is a 1956 song by the late Jalacy "Screamin' Jay" Hawkins. The song was later used in the 1993 Disney fantasy comedy film Hocus Pocus, featuring the witches Mary, Sarah, and Winifred "Winnie" Sanderson as they perform it to hypnotize a group of people. The Hocus Pocus version was performed by Winifred's actress Bette Midler, Mary's actress Kathy Najimy, and Sarah's actress Sarah Jessica Parker. Lyrics |-|Album= I put a spell on you Because you're mine You better stop the things you do I tell ya I ain't lyin' I ain't lyin' You know I can't stand it You're runnin' around You know better daddy I can't stand it 'cause you put me down Oh no I put a spell on you Because you're mine You know I love you I love you I love you I love you anyhow And I don't care if you don't want me I'm yours right now I put a spell on you Because you're mine You know I can't stand it Your running around You know baby daddy I can't stand it 'Cause you put me down Ooh, I put a spell on you Because you're mine Because you're mine Because you're mine Oh yeah |-|Hocus Pocus= I put a spell on you And now you're mine You can't stop the things I do I ain't lyin' It's been three hundred years Right down to the day Now the witch is back And there's hell to pay I put a spell on you And now you're mine! Salem! My name's Winifred! What's yours? I put a spell on you And now you're gone (Gone gone gone, so long!) My whammy fell on you And it was strong (So strong, so strong, so strong!) Your wretched little lives Have all been cursed 'Cause of all the witches working I'm the worst I put a spell on you And now you're mine (Watch out! Watch out! Watch out! Watch out!) If you don't believe You better get superstitious Ask my sisters "Ooh, she's vicious!" I put a spell on you... I put a spell on you... Sisters! Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi (Ah say ento pi alpha mabi upendi) In comma coriyama (In comma coriyama) Hey, hey, high, high Say bye-bye! Bye bye! Other Appearances *The original version by Screamin' Jay Hawkins was featured on the album Cow Fingers and Mosquito Pie. *A pop version of the song can be heard during exit of the HalloWishes fireworks show during Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party at the Magic Kingdom. *The song is also sung by The Sanderson Sisters and various Disney Villains during the finale of the Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular show in Disney Parks. *Bette Midler performed the song during her 2015 Divine Intervention Tour, wearing a costume similar to the one she wore in Hocus Pocus. Gallery Images bette.PNG hocuspocus.jpg Hocus_pocus_main.jpg Videos Official Screamin' Jay Hawkins, I Put a Spell on You|Screamin' Jay Hawkins Hocus Pocus - I Put A Spell On You HD|''Hocus Pocus'' Bette Midler - "I Put A Spell On You" - 5-28-15 - Staples Center - Los Angeles, CA|Bette Midler Disneyland WDW Music from the 'World - HalloWishes (5 5)|HalloWishes "I Put A Spell On You" Hocus Pocus Villain Spelltacular Finale|Hocus Pocus Villain Spectacular Covers Nina Simone - I put a spell on you|Nina Simone The Alan Price Set - I Put A Spell On You|The Alan Prince Set Creedence Clearwater Revival - I Put a Spell on You Lyrics|Creedence Clearwater Revival Arthur Brown - I Put a Spell on You|The Crazy World of Arthur Brown Manfred Mann I Put A Spell On You HQ !|Manfred Mann Dee Dee - I Put A Spell On You|Dee Dee Bryan Ferry - I Put A Spell On You Official|Bryan Ferry I Put a Spell on you - Marilyn Manson|Marilyn Manson Bonnie Tyler - I Put A Spell On You|Bonnie Tyler Sonique - I Put A Spell On You (Official Video)|Sonique I Put a Spell on You (feat. Joss Stone)|Jeff Beck feat. Joss Stone Annie Lennox - I Put A Spell On You|Annie Lennox Them - I Put A Spell On You|Them feat. Van Morrison I Put a Spell On You - The Animals|The Animals I Put a Spell on You|Smokey Bellows Chaka Khan - I Put A Spell On You (Lyric Video)|Chaka Khan Poor Unfortunate Souls I Put A Spell On You ft. Rachel Potter - Voctave|Voctave ft. Rachel Potter Category:Disney Songs Category:Live Action Songs Category:Movie Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Villainized Category:Independent Songs